Funny Signs (Original Series)
' Funny Signs' is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson (dnm728part3). It is a spin-off of Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs. List of Episodes For the table version, see this page. *1. Highway Punnery *2. Attack Of The Annoying Signs Revisited (Removed - Production Canceled) *3. Kids At Play (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 1) *4. Back Of The Edge Of The World (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 2) *5. Special Offers *6. Hunchback Kids *7. Road Scholar *8. On Our Way To Katima Mulilo *9. Kids Don't Bounce *10. Journey To The Center Of The World *11. May Be Hazardous To Your Health *12. Resistance Is Futile! *13. Apocalypse Wow! *14. Accidents Will Happen *15. Limbs Are Difficult To Replace *16. It's a Hard Road To Easy Street *17. Naked Light *18. Enjoy The Little Things *19. Mortal Wombat! (Heroes injured in previous episode, now, revived) *20. Get Lost! *21. Senior Animals And Junior Brains *22. Bath First, Ask Questions Later *23. Zoologically Improbable *24. Wildlife Is Not Food *25. Beat The Moose *26. Which Way Is West? *27. A Night At The Arousal Cafe *28. Nude Sunbathers Eating Waffles *29. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Christmas Town (Removed - Production Cancelled) *30. Between The Peaks *31. Abad Hotel Is Better Than None *32. A Necessary Inconvenience *33. The Curse Of The Unknown Meat *34. The Grass Is Smiling At You *35. Road Head *36. The Other Door *37. Mind The Gaps *38. Smashed Ice *39. Do Not Write On The Walls *40. Natural Selection *41. Annoying, Schmoying! *42. Cooks with Brains *43. Don't Take Photographs Around Here *44. This Place Matters *45. Behave or Go Home! *46. Deja Vu *47. Season's Beatings (Removed) *48. Do Not Feed Or Molest *49. Jackass Lane *50. No Striding *51. Hazardous and Obnoxious Conditions *52. Earth Boring *53. Beware Of Wall *54. Amurica *55. Raised Zebra Crossing *56. Runaround *57. Escalator Acting As Stairs *58. Free Cash *59. Ermahgerd Sherrs *60. Evening at Chez Monyou *61. Mysterious Forces *62. Beware of the Children *63. Higher Ages *64. Today is Under Construction *65. Drag Strip High School *66. Accidents Prohibited *67. Dead Trees Are Rotting *68. Worms May Chase You *69. Employees Must Wash Hands *70. Yule Love The Holidays *71. Headlight Polishing *72. The Best 12 Seconds of Your Life *73. Birdhouse for Rent *74. Friends By Accident *75. Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons * 76. Grand Hotel * 77. Authorized Animals * 78. Free of Freedom * 79. Shop for Human Rights Starring *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna (starting with Abad Hotel Is Better Than None) *L&H Michael (starting with A Necessary Inconvenience) *L&H Michelle (starting with A Necessary Inconvenience) *RoboSoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing *RoboSoft 2 as The Devil and the sound of Mike barfing (recently) *RoboSoft 3 as himself and the sound of Mike barfing *RoboSoft 4 as Angela The Angel *RoboSoft 5 as The She-Devil and the Blue Screen *RoboSoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the voice of God *Mike in Stadium as Mike planted in the ground *Mary in Stadium as Mary planted in the ground *L&H American Male 1 (Peter) as Scotty *L&H American Male 2 (Sidney) as Jimmy *L&H American Male 3 (Eddie) as Hank *L&H American Male 4 (Douglas) as Guy (Old) and Officer Flanigan (starting with Friends By Accident) *L&H American Male 5 (Biff) as Guy and Guy the White (starting with Authorized Animals) *L&H American Male 7 (Melvin) as Officer Flanigan (starting with Runaround) and Harvey Zilth (starting with Headlight Polishing) *L&H American Male 8 (Alex) as Sidney (starting with Mysterious Forces) *L&H American Female 1 (Wanda) as Beulah *L&H American Female 2 (Julia) as Abby *Natural Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (formerly) * Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground (current) *Microsoft Anna (echoed) as Microsoft Anna planted in the ground *davemadson as Himself, and the voice of God (in Road Head) *davemadson (echoed) as davemadson planted in the ground * Jack Mercer as Popeye * Mae Questel as Olive Oyl * Jackson Beck as Bluto Assembled by: davemadson Made with Windows Movie Maker, Corel PaintShop Pro X3 or X4, Audacity, Speakonia, and Free Audio Editor. Credits music "Dave's Boogie" ("Space Express" starting with Shop for Human Rights) composed and performed by: davemadson Signs From *funnysign.com *stupidstreetsigns.com *funny-signs.com *funnysigns.net *signspotting.com *headlinehumor.com *freefunnypixs.com *signgenerator.org *atom.smasher.org *eightsolid.com *Yahoo! *MSN *Google Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Category:Pages needing Attention